


Not Quite Milton Keynes

by acetamide



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-24
Updated: 2011-05-24
Packaged: 2017-10-19 18:23:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/203904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acetamide/pseuds/acetamide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley thinks that maybe, perhaps, Jim Kirk might be worth the wait. Not that he'd bet anything substantial on it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Quite Milton Keynes

There are an awful lot of things like Milton Keynes in the world.

Particularly in England, though Crowley likes to think that it’s more the Britons being unable to work out exactly what image they’re trying to project rather than demonic or angelic persuasion.

The Angel of the North was one of them, until it was destroyed by an ageing Southern American man in a dilapidated 21st century single propeller plane, claiming that the idea had been stolen from him, despite the fact that it had been erected approximately eighty years before his conception had even been considered.

Marmite was another, though Crowley likes to think that it’s more a success on his part simply because when he last checked, those who hated it far outweighed those who loved it.

That’s not to say that other countries don’t have their fair share of controversial landmarks, though Crowley’s not sure if he can take credit for those since they’re technically under the jurisdiction of other demons, so he tends to forget about them once he’s discussed them with Aziraphale over a pot of Earl Grey.

There’s one exception.

His name is James Tiberius Kirk and in the last fourteen days, he has cheated on an official examination, sneaked aboard a Starfleet vessel, mutinied against the Acting Captain, saved the lives of several billion people, and been promoted and awarded the flagship of the universe’s grandest organisation yet.

Crowley and Aziraphale are fascinated.

Of course the first thing that they do is report him a success, but they go straight back to following around the Enterprise and watching carefully for signs of which side he belongs to. He’s inherently _good_ , which frustrates Crowley, but there’s so much potential for evil that he can’t help but persist.

It’s as though there are two completely different sides to him – one that’s vicious and irrational and cocky and womanising and entirely inappropriate. And then there’s the other side that’s unfailingly loyal and compassionate and determined and _good_.

Both sides are fiercely intelligent, and that makes the game both better and worse in equal measures.

But Kirk sitting on the fence isn’t for lack of trying, by any means. It’s simply that whatever suggestions either Crowley or Aziraphale makes to him, he manages to get it wrong.

Whenever Crowley makes Kirk’s day that little bit more stressful, places the temptation just within reach and all he has to do is stretch from his chair and touch it, Kirk manages to take a lick of the apple and then successfully save the day without anything coming back to bite him.

Whenever Aziraphale thinks up some new way for Kirk to show just how brilliant and good he is, Kirk manages to say the wrong thing at the worst moment and usually ends up being manhandled onto a biobed with his insides hanging on the outside.

After two years of observing him, Crowley is willing to _consider_ accepting defeat on this point And for the first time it might actually matter since this Kirk is the sort of man that timelines will converge and twist upon and destinies be written, and so he’s exactly the sort that his and Aziraphale’s superiors will keep an eye on, just in case.

But there’s still the potential, so Crowley keeps watching and waiting for the opportunity to arise. Plus the fact that Aziraphale often tells him about what the rest of the crew has been up to when they retire for the month with a smug smile on his face.

And really, Jim Kirk doesn’t equate to Marmite on the grand scale of things.


End file.
